Her Plight
by Frigid Puppy
Summary: Kagome is an abused teenager. What will she do when her drunken stepdad goes too far as to forcefully take her on a regular basis? Against her will? And who will she run to? SessxKag R&R Dark warning LEMONS in first chapter! And most likely every chapter!
1. Rutting With Sesshoumaru

AN: Hey everyone this is a new fic about Sess and Kags. Have fun.

Her Plight 

Kagome ran as fast as she could. If she could get to Sesshoumaru's house before her mom's drunken boyfriend caught her, she would be safe. But that was highly unlikely since he was stronger and faster than her. She was almost there when she tripped and fell to the ground. She soon felt his hands on her. She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. There was a small chance Sesshoumaru would hear her and rescue her from being raped… again… She started to cry as the drunken man on top of her started to strip her of her clothes off, piece by piece. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged forward, ing her dom come. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt the pain of this crime rake through her body. Thomas, her mom's boyfriend, never released in her but rather right after he felt the pleasure of her tight wet . Finally after an eternity he had had enough and disengaged himself. Then he dragged her back to her mom's apartment for a world class beating.

After she cleans all her cuts and bruises, and washed the scent of sex off of her beautiful, abused body she left to go find Sesshoumaru. She got in her car and drove to Taisho Corp. where she found her beloved boyfriend Sesshoumaru. He was just getting ready to go back home when he smelt her scent. Right when he turned around she launched herself into his awaiting arms and cried her eyes out.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" He gently questioned her.

"My -sob- mother's boyfriend- sniffle- raped -choke- me." Then she cried more, not daring to look up at him. She feared to see the look on his face,, almost certain it was one of disgust.

"What!!!??!! How dare he!" She looked up in surprise to see him staring at nothing with a look of rage. He subconsciously tightened his grip on her and leaned down to her ear whispering comforting words to her. "Baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'll never let this happen to you again. Come live with me."

"Okay." She managed to croak out. He carried her to his car and slowly drove her to her apartment, went inside and helped her pack her things.

When they got to Sesshoumaru's parents mansion he led her to his room where she had been many times. She unpacked what little she decided to bring and changed into pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom she walked over to the bed and curled up next to Sesshoumaru. His large form soon rolled over on her smaller one and he began to kiss her with passion. They had made love here so many times, it was like they practically lived here. But their nights of passion never got old.

Kagome woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms, he was quietly watching her sleep. She smiled at him and placed her lips on his, taking one long chaste kiss. He got up with her in his arms, heading for the shower. After their shower, they got dressed and went to school. Kagome was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with thumbholes and a pair of light blue denim jeans. Sesshoumaru was wearing a charcole muscle shirt and black baggy pants. When they arrived they stepped into the school and walked through the crowds of students to their first period, Geometry.

The rest of the day went fine until school ended and they walked out to Sesshoumaru's car. It was then that her mother, new step-sister and step-father approached them. (AN: Just so you know her mother got married to her boy friend this morning)

"Honey…" Her mother spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "we are really sorry about what happened-"

"NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!" Kagome was so upset she knew her 'family' only wanted Sesshoumaru's money, not her. "come on Sessh let's go." She calmly said before walking over to the passenger side of his silver corvette.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE ONLY WITH HIM FOR THE SAME REASON YOUR MOTHER IS A WHORE!! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHARE WITH YOUR NEW FAMILY!!!" Her step-father had finally lost his patience. But when he was pinned to a neighboring tree by a very angry Sesshoumaru he wet himself bigtime.

"Listen hear you low insect," Sesshoumaru spoke in a low dangerous tone that spoke volumes of torture if disobeyed. "if you ever even look at my mate again in a way displeasing to me… I will personally rip off. No one touches my Kagome but me!" By now Thomas was really shitting his pants. The family quickly left.

"Thanks Sesshou, you're a real life saver. I don't know what I would have done in that situation." Kagome hugged him tightly and he picked her up bridal style, gently placing her into the passenger seat. The drive home was spent in a comforting silence as each of them were focused on what had just recently occurred.

"As they got back to the Taisho mansion they saw InuYasha and Kikyo making out.

AN: Hello all! How's that for a first chapter. I need ideas so please review.

-silverookamigoddess


	2. Engaged to two!

AN: Here is another chapter for ya! Sorry no lemon.

Kagome woke up completely satisfied, she looked over at the alarm clock and decided to get ready for school. She woke up Sesshoumaru and then took a shower. She blow dried her hair, brushed it, put on her makeup and then got dressed. She had on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a 3/4 length shirt that exposed just a little bit of her cleavage, it was red in color and had a silver dog demon on it. Sesshoumaru was wearing a pair of baggy pants that were dark blue in color and a black shirt that said 'F$CK OFF' (AN: Sorry they don't let me type swear words for some reason). When he came out of the bathroom and saw Kagome he almost started drooling. Kagome walked up to him and they started making out.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru was for once in his life speechless (AN: gasps!!!) "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life and all eternity with you... will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kagome was so happy she could barely breathe. Then Sesshoumaru placed a wedding ring on Kagome's finger and they made out some more. Soon it was time for school and they went out to Sesshoumaru's car. But Kikyo stopped her and handed her a cell phone.

"Mom wants to talk to you." she said.

"Hello?" Kagome was totally confused with this new development.

"Kagome dear I called to say that you are now engaged to Naraku."

"No!!! I can't be! 'cause I'm already engaged to Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's mind was racing.

"I'm sorry dear but you must marry Naraku. It's the only way you can be happy." Her mothers voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Kagome burst into tears, "NO!!!! I won't! I'll never marry Naraku!" Then she hung up the phone and ran into Sesshoumaru's chest and cried. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her on the head. Kagome was so scared.

AN: There you go!


End file.
